


If You Can't Stand the Heat

by MakeItHale



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, F/M, Fire, Gajevy - Freeform, Lime, Smut, gajevylovefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItHale/pseuds/MakeItHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a beautiful spring morning in Magnolia. The sun is hovering lazily above the horizon, shop owners are setting up their goods to sell, and the sweet aroma of flowers drifts through the air. The best part, however, is that, if you listen hard enough, you can hear the most adorable couple ever waking up…<br/>***sexual content! So, if you can't stand the heat ;) get out of the kitchen!!!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Stand the Heat

It is a beautiful spring morning in Magnolia. The sun is hovering lazily above the horizon, shop owners are setting up their goods to sell, and the sweet aroma of flowers drifts through the air. The best part, however, is that, if you listen hard enough, you can hear the most adorable couple ever waking up…

"WHAT THE HELL, SHORTY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" I heard Gajeel barrel into the kitchen before I could see him. The lovely smoke my microwaveable- and apparently extremely flammable- breakfast is producing swirls around me and is obscuring my vision.

"Well excuuuuse me! You said I wasn't allowed to use the oven anymore and I got hungry! If you woke up earlier we wouldn't have this problem!"My cheeks are puffed out so I'm glad he can't see me... He'd make some snide remark about how cute I look when I'm mad which would make it even worse.*sigh*...In truth, I'm more embarrassed than upset. This would be the... Sixth kitchen accident? Yeah, that sounds about right. Seventh if you count the kitchen at the guild.  
I'm yanked from my reverie by a stray flame. A quick yelp and a hop later, I find myself safely tucked behind the island counter top. All thoughts of smoke and flames vanish from this angle. It is much better to watch the scene from the side. Gajeel's bare back flexes with each valiant swing of that wet towel. Sweat is clinging to his bulging biceps and rippling down his sides. My eyes follow a rivulet from his strong jaw all the way down his toned body until it angle suddenly.   
The "V".   
His old, plaid pajama pants are hanging dangerously low, allowing that distinctly male characteristic to point me in the direction of heaven. One swift tug and those atrocities would be gone. I subconsciously began biting my lower lip. A different fire was coming to life at the bottom of my stomach that needed a certain fireman's attention immediately.

"The fuck is wrong with this machine... Can't cook for shit... It's a fucking breakfast sandwich for crying out loud! They're supposed to be microwaved! Damn it! This is not what I wanted to wake up to, Shrimp."

The fire is finally out so he slams the microwave door (what is left of it) and places both hands on the countertop. I should been worried, but the way his long, raven hair clung to his back had me feeling the exact opposite.

"This shit just happens too damn often! Somebody needs to tell you straight and bunny girl ain't gonna do it. Too damn encouraging and positive...Looks like I have to be the bad guy if I want to keep this house from looking like Flamebrain sneezed on it. Lev, you can read the shit out of any book, tame assholes like me, and translate runes like it's nobody's business. Cooking just isn't your thing and you need to stop. Practicing is good and all but Ya ain't getting any better. The stuff around Ya is only gettin worse."

He still hasn't turned around. He probably thinks I'm crying and he hates when I cry. Oh well, this works to my advantage. As quickly and quietly as I can, I make my way over to Gajeel. The smoky, sweaty, metallic scent of his body is intoxicating. I need to smell more, see more, FEEL more of him. So I grab onto the first luscious piece of my Iron Dragon Slayer available, that ass.

"What the hell!" He spins around to stare wide eyed at me, but I pay him no mind. I'm too busy frowning at the lack of heat to my hands. I need something else to preoccupy them! I reach them out and begin tracing his sculpture like abdomen. Each line is so defined and glossy. So delectable. I'm not quite sure when I began licking my way up to Gajeel's chest and I don't really care to know. The taste of him is far better than any breakfast I had planned to make.

"God... You gotta stop that Lev. We.. Uh.. We need to talk about this..." Gajeel groans in defiance yet his lower regions spoke otherwise.

"Hmm... I'm still so hungry Gajeel." I snake my hands around his neck and entwine my legs around his back, allowing me to snack on the delicacy that is his neck. I can't stop moaning and kissing and licking and nipping and goodness! Anything to curb this hunger! Gajeel buckles beneath me and his hands fly to my ass. If I don't have hand shaped bruises tomorrow I'll be surprised.

"Is my big, strong man having trouble holding me up? Does he need to lie down for a while?" His power over speech has completely failed him seeing as the only response he can muster is a frantic nod. Slowly, I detangle my limbs from his own and slide down my mountain of a man. With one last smoldering gaze, I grab the drawstrings on his pajama pants and lead his wobbly, fine self out of the kitchen

Breakfast in bed sounds perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all thanks for reading :) if you enjoyed the story please kudos and comment. These small, not time consuming acts are what inspire me to keep writing and MAYBE even write a lemon inspired by these events. ;) I appreciate all comments, criticism, and praise. Thank you!!!


End file.
